I Choose You
by Twiheartism
Summary: After Edward leaves, Bella starts hanging out with Jake. She soon starts to realize that she is falling for him, and eventually dates him. But when Edward comes back to Forks (leaving Tanya behind in Alaska), Bella has to make her final decision either to stay with Jacob or go back for Edward who broke her heart in the beginning.
1. Shadow of the Day

**Hey everyone, this is my first story on here so I hope you all like it. I did write this story a few years ago but it got deleted and I decided to rewrite it. This is only the 1st chapter so it's not going to be really interesting. But as the story goes on, it will get more interesting and more dramatic.**

**And of course, I love Twilight but I don't own any of the characters or Twilight or anything related to Twilight. All rights go to Stephenie Meyers. And I also do not own the conversation between Bella and Edward in New Moon (Movie/Book)**

**Chapter 1: Shadow of the Day**

_Bella. I don't want you to come. _

_You don't want me?_

_No._

_This changes things, alright._

_But if it's not too much to ask...can you at least promise me something?_

_Don't do anything reckless. For Charlie's sake._

_And I'll promise something to you in return. This is the last time you'll ever see me. I won't come back. _

_And you can go on with your life ...without any interference from me. It will be like...I never existed, I promise._

_If this is about my soul, take it. I don't want it without you._

_It's not about your soul. You're just not good for me._

_I'm not good enough for you? _

_I'm just sorry; I let this go on for so long. _

_Please...don't. _

_Goodbye…_

I woke up from another nightmare about _him_, the day he left me in the forest. It's been a year since _he _left. I knew him or any of them weren't coming back. But there was a part of me that just held onto him, and I couldn't let those memories fade away like he did. It was the only thing I had left and I wasn't going to forget...not ever. Sometimes, I'd even question myself if he _was_ real, or just a fabricated memory I stuck in my head.

Charlie is still really concerned about me, and wants me to go to some ridiculous therapist to talk about my… _problems_. I didn't want to go, but for Charlie's sake- I decided to. Therapists think that they can help and understand what people are going through. Just because they have degrees doesn't mean that they can just barge into people's lives and try to "heal" them with meds and stupid methods to get better. I don't want to talk to a therapist about my problems when in reality I know they don't care and all they want is their paychecks.

I realized that I got caught up in my thoughts and looked over at my clock. It read: 10:52 A.M. in big green bold numbers. Today was a Saturday so I was glad I didn't have to go to school. I decided to go to Jake's today and hang out with him to get my mind off of…_things._ I've been hanging with Jake for almost 3 months now. Charlie and my therapist both agreed that it would be best for me to start getting more sociable again. I haven't spoken to any of my friends since the Cullen's left. I think they all forgotten about me by now. I know Jessica has…she didn't even really like me in the beginning anyways. Mike is too busy with football that I'm pretty sure he doesn't have time to remember. Eric doesn't say anything about me, and Angela keeps looking over at me with a concerned look on her face. I know she wants to talk to me but I'm just not ready to talk to her or any of them just yet. I just need more time.

I hopped out of bed and went to go eat breakfast downstairs, where I saw a note on the kitchen counter top. I picked it up and it read: GOT CALLED IN FOR MORNING DUTY, BE BACK LATE AFTERNOON. LOVE, DAD. I put the note back down and made myself breakfast, thinking to myself silently. After I finished eating breakfast and got ready for the day, I headed out to Jacob's house. I hope I'm not being an annoying little sidekick to him to the point where he doesn't want to be around me anymore. I didn't want him to leave either, I needed someone that will at least listen and talk to me.

I knocked on his door, to first see his dark chocolate brown eyes and his beautiful full lips that shown off his pearly white teeth.

"Hey Bells." He said as he stepped to the side and let me in.

"Hey Jake." I walked into his house and we headed into the living room, sitting down on the small auburn couch.

"So what do you want to do today? Hang out here, go to La Push beach, go to Port Angeles…anything you want."

"La Push." I said quietly. I've always liked go to La Push-it was so calm and relaxing. I usually would go there with Jake, for that reason. Somewhere we can just hang and talk about random stuff. It was my getaway place-besides the Meadow. But that was _our_ place, I stopped going there after he had left because it didn't feel right. Being there alone made me feel uncomfortable. And if I had went there, all of the memories would have come back rushing into my head. But then I would feel all of the pain and sorrow and suffering that I have been going through and still am. I just couldn't stand that, and to go to _our_ place without _him_ there with me…no...just…no…


	2. Fall for You

**I'd like to say thank you to Alixandria and Mrsrgreenway for being the first two people reading my story. **

**And of course, I love Twilight but I don't own any of the characters or Twilight or anything related to Twilight. All rights go to Stephenie Meyers.**

**Chapter 2: Fall for You**

** Bella's P.O.V**

Once we pulled up to La Push Beach, I got out of the Rabbit and waited for Jake to get out. He walked around the car and we started walking towards the seashore. He smiled at me and slowly grabbed my hand.

"So how was your day?" He asked me, as I was looking at our entwined fingers.

"It was um…the usual I guess." I slowly untwined my fingers with his, looking down.

I knew he was looking at me, I could feel his eyes staring down on me. I bit my lip, not being able to make eye contact with him.

"I'm sorry Bella-I just thought…"

"No, don't apologize. I should be the one doing that. I'm just not ready yet, I'm sorry Jacob."

"Hey." He whispered to me as he lifted my chin up so my eyes met his. "You don't have to apologize either. None of this was your fault."

"It sure does seem like it." I felt my eyes water, and felt a tear trickle down my face. He wiped it away with his thumb, and then pulled me into a tight embrace.

I felt the warmth of his body against me, he felt like a big teddy bear you can cuddle with. I let the tears fall, staining his shirt with my weeping. He rubbed my back, trying to calm me down.

"It's okay Bella." He whispered.

We continued to stay like that for a few, until I pulled away to look at him. My eyes were probably red and puffy from all the crying I've done for the past 5 minutes. I looked up at his eyes, and then looked down at his lips. His full and light pink lips looked perfect; _oh I wonder how they would feel on mine_. I slowly started smiling to myself about the thought about kissing Jacob. I mean the only boy I have kissed was _him. So maybe I should give it a try._ I looked back up at him still staring at his lips, and I'm pretty sure he noticed that I was staring at his lips because next thing I knew- his lips were on mine.

As he was kissing me, I started kissing him back. It was first slow and tender, but as the kissing picked up-it got more passionate. I never knew how soft his lips were…or felt for that matter. His kisses felt so…different then _his_. Unlike_ his_ lips, Jacob's lips were warm and he didn't have to hold back to make sure that we didn't go too far, or that he'd hurt me. I've always wanted to kiss Edward like this-but of course he wouldn't allow me to or allow even himself to lose control.

I pulled away to catch my breath-astonished that we just kissed for the first time. But it felt… right. I felt a big heavy weight lift right off my shoulders. I never thought that I could feel something for someone ever again after Edward._ Wow, I'm surprised I can actually say his name again, but anyways_ _now-I think I have_ _moved on_. And I never knew that it could be Jake because I always thought of him as just a friend-nothing else more. I thought it would be too weird only because we knew each other for so long. _Wow, I can't believe that I'm saying this but I think I'm falling for my best friend Jacob Black…_


	3. I Need You

**Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing/following/favoriting my story or just even reading it. It means a lot to me. **

**I'd also like to thank my beta who is a good friend of mine Kacie B. Without her, this Chapter wouldn't be as great of a chapter as it now. **

**Chapter 3: I Need You**

**Bella's P.O.V**

It's been 3 months since Jake and I started dating, everything has been going great. We've hung out a lot. I would go to his place or he'd come to mine, and we'd even go out on a few dates. I feel like everything is perfect again, and I'm so happy. The first month we started dating, he told me that he didn't want to have any secrets and told me that he's a werewolf. He wasn't the first monster I've met so, I was cool with it.

_Weird. I know…_

It was a Thursday night, and I was getting ready for bed. I was already in my pajamas and was pulling my blankets back to uncover the sheets. I got in my bed and pulled the blankets over me. After a few minutes of unsuccessfully trying to go to sleep, I got up. I went into my bathroom quietly so I wouldn't wake Charlie. I closed the door, turning the light on and looked at myself in the mirror. I thought about when Edward left me alone and after contemplating, I headed back into my room. Then, I lied back down, closing my eyes.

I opened my eyes immediately when I could smell Edward's scent in my room. I turned to my other side, only to see him lying down next to me.

"Edward?" I asked him in a whisper.

He didn't speak, but I could tell something was wrong by the way his eyes were staring at me.

"What are you-" Before I could say anything else, he slammed his lips onto mine kissing me like he never had before. This time-he wasn't taking precautions and holding back. The weird thing about it was that I was kissing him back. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer against him. He started kissing my neck, as I was closing my eyes-glad to feel his soft but cold lips against my neck.

As he continued, I felt him starting to bite down on my neck-as I heard him gulping _**my**_ blood down his throat.

"EDWARD!" I yelled out, and tried pushing him off of me. I started screaming as I felt all of the venom spreading all out through my body. I felt like I was being burned alive-feeling all of the burning sensation. He wasn't the Edward I knew; this one was vicious and sadistic. He pulled away to look at me in pain, blood all around his mouth and down his chin. I could feel the pool of blood that was rushing down my neck and onto my pillows and blankets. I closed my eyes, feeling the tears rushing down the corners of my eyes.

"Pl…please." I begged in a whisper.

He smirked at me, kissed my cheek and continued to drain the rest of my blood out of my almost lifeless body.

I shot right up and turned on my side lamp. I looked around, seeing nobody there. My cheeks were covered in tears. I put my fingers on my neck-where there was no wound, no blood, and no pain. My hands started to shake. That's when I saw Charlie ran into my room.

"BELLA, WHAT HAPPENED?! ARE YOU OKAY?!"

I looked at him, wondering what he was talking about.

"Bella, I heard screaming…" He walked over to my bed and sat down at the edge.

"Are you ok?" I looked at him, still trying to process this whole mess.

After a minute, I finally answered him. "Um…yeah Dad, I'm ok." I quickly put my shaking hands under my blanket so he wouldn't notice.

"Was it another nightmare about…?"

I shook my head, "No Dad I just had some random nightmare I guess. It was nothing, I'm fine though."

"You sure Bells?" He asked just to make sure.

I nodded and he finally got up and left. I turned off my lamp, and lied back down-and tried to go back to sleep…

The next morning wasn't so easy for me, I kept having flash backs about the nightmare. It was like a fantasy dream turning into an unexpected, unbelievable nightmare. _But what did it mean? Am I still in love with Edward? _

_Maybe. _

_Was this what Edward tried to explain to me, the truth about what he really is? A monster and maybe that's why he left me. Out of my life…gone, poof because he was afraid of what he was that he thought he couldn't protect me from himself. I could be wrong, but what if I wasn't? _

I was downstairs, about to head off to school. The day was…well I can say that it wasn't normal. Everywhere I went-images would pop back into my head of Edward. I just couldn't forget about it. _All of the pleasure and love from his kisses, to his cold hearted sadistic self-his bare teeth sinking into my neck, tearing and ripping away at my flesh. Bella…don't think like that. _

_Too late…_

As the day progressed, it got even more unusual and slower. Finally, when school was over I rushed to my car not even looking back. I headed home quickly, trying not to get distracted by thinking about the nightmare. I walked into the kitchen and put my stuff down. The phone rung and I walked over to answer it.

"Hello, Bella Swan speaking. May I ask whose calling?"

"Bella…" A stranger's voice whispered into the phone.

"Um…who is this?" I was starting to get a little freaked out now.

Nobody answered, and I couldn't even hear the speaker's breathing. After a few moments, they hung up the phone. Maybe it was a wrong number-but who randomly says my name and hangs up? And that's when I realized, it was Edward.

I hung up the phone and tried to call back. "Edward, please pick up." I whispered, talking to myself. It went straight to voicemail. I hung up and closed my eyes, sighing. I slid down the wall; put my hands over my face-feeling frustrated. I could sense someone was hovering over me, so I looked up at pissed off Jacob. I stood up, "Jake are you ok?"

"Does it look like I'm ok?" He stared at me with his black eyes.

"Jake, I…"

"Don't, I know you were trying to call your precious blood sucking leech."

"Don't call him that!" I yelled.

"Exactly my point. You don't love me, you never did."

"I do love you Jacob."

"Save the crap for Mr. Perfect Cullen. He is all you want, you never wanted me."

He started walking away, heading towards the door. I followed after him.

"Jake, Jacob!" I called out to his name, but he was ignoring me. I grabbed his arm as he opened the front door. He turned around.

"WHAT?!" He yelled.

"Please don't go…" I whispered as my eyes started tearing up again.

"I need you Jacob."

He shook his head, "No you don't-not when you have him. I know it will always be him. Goodbye Bella." He headed out of the door, slamming it loudly.

I opened the door, running out to follow him. "Jake!" I started running down the street, seeing no one. I started to feel like the same way I did when Edward left me in the forest.

_Was this how the rest of my life would be? Pushing everyone I love away? First I push Edward away and now Jacob. Whose next, Charlie? I just don't know what to do anymore; I mean I'm just losing everything that is essential to me and my life. _


End file.
